A Pirate Princess?
by Tallemy
Summary: With the upcoming tournament the soccer club of Kaiou faces a big challange; to fill out their application form. But they have too many members and not enough positions! Fortunately they have a forgotten position for cases like this, but who will win the title of the pirate princess?


**[A pirate princess?]**

"No, and for the last the, no!" retorted Yoshimine as he pushed away the paper in front of himself. The farther the better. "I won't be your pirate _princess_. Either put me in an unimportant role, or just leave me out of the race."

"I second that. Being a pirate princess in too big title for a scoundrel like him." nodded Namikawa approvingly, while trying to snatch away the said form.

"Come on, ya know it well we can't leave him out." Wanda decided it was better to take away the paper from his captain before he proceeded to tear it, demanding a second version. It was a short application form for the upcoming championship between their clubs, filled out with their names and possible ranks in the games. Depending on their title they had to complete different tasks. Usually every team managed to leave out the bonus competitor "piratess" title, but the soccer team had serious problems with their unusually large number and the one extra member. With the absent Matatagi in their club the whole system changed from their previous years' routine where everyone had their assigned roles already.

"He can't be your first..." explained Nagisawa hoping that Yoshimine will accept that damned title. "That's Wanda. And no matter how you look at it, he can't fit anywhere."

"Still, hell no, I would rather be a rubber chicken with a pulley in the middle than a damsel in distress!" he huffed.

The piratess title was originally created for girls who didn't like the overly _manly_ quests, such as digging up the beach or making "grog", in short the tasks regular crew members had to suffer through. Their job was mostly information collecting about the progresses other has made and freely sabotaging them without getting disqualified from the games. The piratess became extremely important if 3 or more clubs had a character like that as they were important "rescuable" participants in the big finale, where the winning team could easily double their points.

"It seems you forget the most beneficial part."

"There is nothing to benefit from this madness where I make fun of myself. Just let me be the freaking anchor."

"Ay, you wouldn't look good on ouer ship. Ruining the image, would ya?" the surprisingly deep chuckle coming from Funaki shook them out of the debate. "But if you don't wanna follow the cap't for three goddamned week and take it for granted free of all charge and accusation then fine, I bet anyone would gladly take this job away from ya."

"What?"

Namikawa only come to his senses when they refreshed his memory about the role a piratess plays in the game. They could be closer than a first mate or a quartermaster to their captain, Yoshimine acting as his ears and eyes and never forget the part where they had a joker run, if most teams had a "piratess" on their side what would grant them some handy extra points in the tournament.

But there was a catch in this. There had to be.

The catch where his crew and fellow club member uncover the sad truth about them, but he had a feeling this was part of their plan for a while as Misaki just couldn't hold his big mouth.

"I'll do it then." his muttered voice didn't sound overly confident.

Nagisawa smiled, "Great! Then it's official."

"Wanda, I swear if I catch you red-handed you will sleep in Davy Jones' Locker for the following years!"

"Aye, aye cap'n! No need to be so cranky! Instead of flogging me, you should enjoy the following three weeks." Wanda winked at him with his know-it-all grin. "Furthermore, now you can go to the Starbuccaneers without acting like a sneaky landlubber. Shouldn't you be thankful for that?"

"Wait, we never went there!" Yoshimine tried to defend his remaining honor, but it was quickly swept away when Wanda waved at him.

"Aye, aye."

They took the bait sooner than the other club member have expected, as Yoshimine fell for the trap without thinking about his words. Using plural when the captain was addressed? What the hell was he thinking?

Namikawa had the feeling three weeks will never feel so long. His mates were after their head and with some luck they'll get what they want. Especially if the joker round will be activated.

_**A/N: Well, this is not what I originally intended to write, but you can take this as a foreshadowing for an AU in the future. I've been writing it for a while now, but I guess it needs more time before the first published chapter. The story mostly follows Namikawa and his crew battling through many swordfights with the navy and well, Minamisawa. uvu**_


End file.
